


Snapshot

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s used to being the one Jensen leans on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

Jared is just getting out of his trailer, getting ready to finally, _blessedly_ go home after a long day of shooting some of the toughest scenes of the season, when he stops dead to take in the sight before him.

Jensen is leaning against the back of his own trailer, head tilted back, eyes closed, arms crossed. Jared’s seen the position before, usually when Jensen is at his most upset, those raw, painful times when he lets the scenes get to him more than they should, when the acting starts bringing too much to the surface.

Any other day, and Jared would be walking over there, offering quiet comfort in the form of a beer and video games and companionship. Jensen’s been his best friend for a long time now, and they’ve always looked out for each other like that. Him being a shoulder for the older man comes as naturally as breathing, and he knows that when the roles are reversed, Jensen is the same. There’s only one thing stopping him from doing so now.

Jensen isn’t alone.

It’s getting dark, the sun just beginning to dip below the horizon, casting long shadows over the lot, but there’s no mistaking Misha as he stands in front of Jensen, one hand placed loosely on Jensen’s hip, the other trailing over his cheek, down his neck, stopping when it reaches his chest and presses just over his heart.

Jared swallows, but can’t seem to force himself to look away as Jensen’s eyes open and he gazes wordlessly at Misha. Jared can see Misha’s lips moving. He’s too far away to hear what he’s saying, but Jared can imagine the carefully concealed words of soothing comfort hidden inside a typical Misha-style joke by the way Jensen lets out a helpless sound of laughter that carries just faintly to Jared’s ears.

Jensen’s arms fall to his sides, then reach to grasp at Misha’s hips, pulling them closer together until they’re chest to chest, breathing the same air, separated by only the barest fraction of an inch and the hand Misha still has pressed to Jensen’s heart. Jared should look away, he _knows_ he should look away, but it’s like watching a train wreck, a beautiful, hopeful, _wonderful_ train wreck, as Misha’s gaze slides down to Jensen’s lips and he inches forward, hesitating _right there_ , just until Jensen closes the distance between them.

He watches for a few moments longer, his gaze trapped in some helpless pull of curiosity and wonder at this thing, this crazy thing between them that he hadn’t known about until just now, though it’s clearly been going on for some time. When Jensen’s hand slides up underneath Misha’s shirt, he finally manages to drag his eyes away and take a few steadying breaths.

As he walks away, he finds himself smiling a little helplessly, because it’s more comforting to him than he would have guessed, knowing that his best friend, his brother by everything but blood, has this.


End file.
